


Little Fire Fox

by SunstarWriter



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Animals, Has to put up with this nonsense, Health problems, I feel for these poor suckers, Multi, NONSENSE I SAY, Not very realistically portray though, Other, Poor mori, misleading beginnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunstarWriter/pseuds/SunstarWriter
Summary: "Unless you count a couple scars I have from roughhousing as a child, no, I don't believe I would qualify as horribly disfigured..." Perhaps following Haruhi into this mess wasn't such a bad idea! Maybe these boys need to meet a princess of their 'social standing' who prefers simplicity over luxury... Or maybe I just need to beat the stupidity out of the idiot 3! OCXMori Complete. Unedited and transferred from FFN- Will be moving over a few chapters a day for the next few weeks! Starting today 4/22/17 with Chapter 4-6





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you chairman, but if it's break right now I would really rather go explore the grounds while they work out my schedule, not that you don't make great company!" I called over my shoulder cheerily as I walked out of the large office, sharing a pleasant smile with the chairman.

"Alright Ms. Shimizu, it'll be an honor having somebody with as an impeccable record, not to mention background as yourself, attending our academy. Please, feel free to come to me if you have any questions."

"Thank you sir, it'll be a pleasure to attend your academy I'm sure." I responded politely bowing to him respectfully, while I readjusted the hospital mask I was using to cover the lower portion of my face, and allowed my hair to fall back into my eyes. "Now where would Haruhi be? Hmm… she's probably realized by now that rich people don't really study in libraries…. Guess I'll have to check everywhere!" I thought to myself, jogging through the halls at a moderate pace, and earning quite a few judgmental glares in the process. I suppose it's not an average sight for these 'elite' attendees of the 'prestigious' Ouran Academy to see a tall, random, faceless girl with crumpled, non-designer, figure concealing clothes, and horribly messy, wild hair speeding around corners and students alike. Oh well! They'll just have to get used to it!... "Haru-chan?!" I exclaimed slightly panicked as I peered into an abandoned music room only to spot her passed out on the floor. "OH MY GOD! HARUHI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" I cried running over in a streak of messy dark blue hair to check her vitals.

"Sa… ki… nee…san…" She slurred out dizzily, pulling my fingers away from her neck and chest before going unconscious. Somebody then tapped my shoulder, startling me enough to cause me to jump and squeal girlishly as I turned to observe my attacker through my curtain of hair.

"Er, hello? What exactly did you gentlemen do to my protégé?" I asked suspiciously as I evaluated them and started searching through my brain for their files. So far all that occurs to me is they are all very attractive.

"May I ask just who you are Miss? I'm afraid that we cannot disclose club business with those not in attendance at this school." The glasses boy said with a falsely polite smile, it was actually rather cold and insulting the way he was insinuating I was an inferior. I paused a moment staring intently at this boy as I tried to pull up his file mentally before responding cheekily.

"Shimizu Saki, 2nd year, officially transferring into Ouran tomorrow. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ootori-san." I said bowing low in a respectful manner and wiping his 'greater-than-thou' grin off of his face, if only a bit, "Suoh-san, Morinozuka-senpai, Haninozuka-senpai, and then of course the Hitachiin twins! Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, if I'm not mistaken." I said happily, bowing to each of my peers in turn, and stunning the shit out of them according to their faces.

"Wow, how did you know our names?!" Haninozuka-senpai asked eyes wide as he clung to his bunny plushy.

"I may or may not have hacked the school systems a little over a month ago when trying to figure out which school I want to attend in Japan…" I admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

"She is Shimizu Saki, 17 years old, 2nd year student, heir to the internationally known Shimizu Heavy Industries*; she has a photographic memory, and is transferring in officially tomorrow. No photographs have ever been captured providing her full appearance leading many to believe that she is somehow hideously disfigured or otherwise incapable of being in the public eye." Ootori-san read off, as I nodded along in an agreeing manner. Of course these are all things made public through media and internet research sources.

"Wow, that's so cool, but kind of mean! You aren't horribly disfigured, are you Saki-chan?" Haninozuka asked sweetly from his perch on Morinozuka's shoulders.

"Unless you count a couple scars I have from rough housing as a child, no, I don't believe I would qualify as horribly disfigured." I said amiably, tilting my head to the side so one of my large almond shaped, lilac colored eyes could twinkle brightly at him.

"Shimizu Heavy Industries…?" One of the twins interrupted, turning to his brother.

"Aren't they the company that makes motorcycles?" The other one asked.

"Of course, but we make other vehicles too…" I trailed off as I started dragging Haruhi over to a nearby couch.

"But, princess, why would you hide what is surely such a lovely face from the world?" Suoh-san asked in a charming manner.

"I would prefer to keep away those who only want to be near me to better themselves, Suoh-san. Call it a means of defense, if you will." I explained carefully, slumping down next to my unconscious friend. "Now that you know who I am, and most of your questions are out of the way, I'm curious; what did you do to Haruhi?"

I really have no right to complain about the next 15 minutes of exaggerated theatrics that followed my question I suppose; after all, I did ask, and they provided me with refreshments. Honestly though, the likelihood of Haruhi attempting to bludgeon Tamaki to death and then knocking over an expensive vase as retaliation when the twins restrained her was highly unlikely. Implausible, if not all together impossible. She doesn't even know them all that well yet; she waits at least a week before becoming murderous. I've also observed that nearly all of these gentlemen with the exception of Ootori-san are under he impression that Haruhi is a boy. I told her not to wear the baggy clothes, but does she listen? Noooo… I suppose I could play along and see how long it takes for them to figure it out… should be fun.

"Excuse me?" I interrupted politely, raising a hand to get their attention, "Haruhi would never attempt to bludgeon you to death, it's too messy; he would find a cleaner more sophisticated way to get away with the crime, like poison, or calling me! Also, even if he was, wouldn't it be more logical for one of my senpai's to save you all? After all they are trained martial artists, correct?" I asked, turning to face the two in question for confirmation, which I got in the form of nods and a small smirk from each boy.

"It's good to know that not all ladies are so easily convinced of the obvious, unrealistic, fallacies these three often brew up." Ootori-san spoke up, not bothering to look up from his laptop where I can only assume he was attempting to compile further records on me, possibly even put a picture together based on all the snippets photographers have gotten. Pfft, good luck with that considering half of the pictures are actually of Kazu-Oniichan in drag…. And we look almost nothing alike apart from our skin color.

"Hey, Saki-chan, do you always hide your face, or will I get to see what you look like soon?" Haninozuka-senpai asked seriously, cuddling up next to me on the couch and totally invading my bubble.

"No, I don't always hide my face, senpai, the only reason the press don't have any pictures of me is because they never look for me in the right places." I shrugged as I pulled the older boy onto my lap like I would a child so we could both play with his bunny; I don't care if he's 18 and my senpai, he's adorable!

"You can call me, Honey, if you want Saki-chan! And call Takashi, Mori! Everybody else does!" He told me while we played with the bunny.

"Ok, Honey-senpai, if that's ok with both of you…?" I trailed off, staring up at Morinozuka for a form of approval.

"Ah." He grunted, nodding lightly as Honey jumped off my lap.

"So, senpai…"

"How do you know the dog?" The twins asked me, sidling up behind the couch and leaning their faces into my wild hair.

"You smell nice." The one on my left mumbled quietly, Kaoru, I believe.

"Thanks, it's my shampoo…." I answered questioningly, "Uh, I met Haruhi when I first moved into my home, at the beginning of break, at a local grocery store. We live near each other so I gave him a lift home after I dropped my stuff off. The next day he and his dad showed up at my house and helped me bring in my boxes from the moving vans. He even organized my kitchen for me while I fixed up the garage. We really hit it off and we've been friends since!" I explained briefly.

"But, he is a simple commoner! A princess like you should not dwell among such lowly peasants! You should be living in only the most grand of palaces!" Suoh-san exclaimed grandly, kneeling in front of me and grasping my hands in a caring manner as his eyes, quite literally mind you, sparkled.

"I'm a princess who much more prefers a simple cozy cottage over something so luxurious any day. It's why I don't live in the main estate, though I must admit my house isn't exactly a cottage either." I replied genuinely, ruffling his hair as I took in my classmates honest concern for my well-being, "You certainly are a prince though, aren't you Suoh-san? An honest to goodness gentleman. That's admirable!" I said allowing my hair to part once again and reveal my large hazy lilac eyes.

"Grahhng… Saki-chan?" Haruhi grumbled, rubbing at her eyes as she slowly regained consciousness.

"Yes, my darling?" I asked, allowing the sisterly tone to seep into my voice as I patted her head.

"Did it really happen?" She groaned out miserably, too afraid to open her eyes.

Fujioka, here is a list of things that I need you to buy from the grocery store! When you return your main priority as the host club dog shall be to serve refreshments to the ladies!" Suoh-san ordered, shoving a list into her hands.

"Yes, Haruhi, I'm afraid it did." I shrugged as I followed behind while the twins and Tamaki shoved her out of the room. "Adieu boys, I'll be with Haru-chan is you need me!"

"Tamaki and the twins seem very goofy, though the twins are both a bit distant and mischievous; I see no harm in their antics, though. Kyoya-san, at first glance, sort of reminds me of the spawn of Satan but I something about that seems a bit off also, watch out for him. As for Morinozuka and Haninozuka, well they seem ok to me, in fact I'm rather fond of them both based off of first glance, but I'll let you form your own opinion on them imouto-chan!" I broke down for her as we reentered the south corridor that the 3rd music room was located in. "If you want I could always help you pay off your debt, I have money saved up for situations like this. I call it the 'my-friends-did-something-stupid' account."

"Onee-chan, that's really very kind of you, but it's unnecessary. If I accepted your money then I would be indebted to you! And you most likely won't let me pay you ack." Haruhi grumbled as we opened the door to the club room.

"Well then I'll just have to help you some other way! After all, I agreed to become you mentor of sorts, did I not? It would be cruel of me not to take care of my protégé!" I stated, "I'll see you later, Haru-chan! I'm going to go speak business with Kyoya!" I said, quickly walking away before she could argue.

"Hello, Shimizu-hime, did you enjoy your trip to the market?" He asked, not looking up from his clipboard as I approached.

"That's Saki, no –hime, please, do not refer to me by my last name. It would be highly unlikely for me to be charmed by you, Ootori-san," I said drily, "And to answer our question, the market was fun! I got a free yo-yo!" I said primly, playing with said toy in a bored fashion.

"How very astonishing, a lady of your status has been raised in the same environment, with the same expectations as the rest of these ladies, and yet, you somehow turned out so very…" He trailed off, at a loss for 'polite' ways to describe me.

"Odd, brash, blunt, weird, strange, unique; in general not the prim and proper princess you were expecting when you read through my file, I'm sure. I may be from a wealthy family, but under no circumstances was my upbringing the same or even similar to the rest of yours. I've travelled enough to be exposed to, not only different people and cultures, but different classes of society as well. To you I may seem odd, but I like to think of myself as the normal one." I said as I attempted to untangle the string of my toy.

"I see, that's an interesting notion, in its own way." Kyoya responded, turning to look at Tamaki causing a commotion, "Please excuse me." He dismissed himself, going to check out what was happening.

"See ya." I shrugged, walking over to an empty couch in the corner of the room to watch Tamaki and the others go nuts over instant coffee from afar. "I think I'll read now…" I mumbled to myself, curling into a ball as I pulled a novel out of my bag and allowed myself to become immersed in it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AYE AYE AYE/ AYE AYE AYE/ AYE AYE AYE/ WHERE'S MY SAMURAI? I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR A MAN/ALL ACROSS JAPAN/ JUST TO FIND/ TO FIND MY SAMURAI/ SOMEONE WHO IS STRO-** my phone went off, obnoxiously loud in my opinion, startling me half to death as I dug through my bag fumbling for it with a blush dusting my unseen face.

"Konichiwa! This is Shimizu-senpai, may I ask just who is calling me at this most inopportune time?" I spoke cheerily as I waited for whoever it was to reply.

"Oh terrific! This number works."

"Kyoya, I understand hacking the school database, but this was unnecessary. If you wanted my number you could have asked." I deadpanned.

"You mistake my intentions." He responded coolly.

"You misunderstand my words."

"Yes, well, no matter. I have a business proposition for you that would benefit us both greatly." He stated formally.

"Can you wait to pitch it to me the 15 seconds it will take me to cross the room over to where you're sitting?"

"Yes, I believe that is reasonable."

"Good." I said, hanging up on him as I approached the couch he was relaxing on.

"How would you feel about being our clubs manager?"

"You already are the manager of sorts. What would you need me for?" I asked lazily.

"From what information I have compiled about you, you are money conscious, intelligent, and are as capable as I am to do research concerning our clientele. Not to mention according to your class schedule, you aren't required to take any academic classes except for exams, considering you apparently finished the courses a few years ago. That leaves you with a lot of free time in which you can accomplish things that would take myself and the others weeks."

"Yes, I suppose that's true, but how will this benefit me?" I asked, I was already getting bored with this conversation.

"We can offer you…" He paused to glance down at his laptop, obviously calculating something, "the basics of course; full access to the club room at any point of the day, attending club events for free, tea and snacks when club is in session, any costumes you may be coerced into wearing will be no charge, and 5% of any profits you make will go towards paying off Haruhi's debt."

"That sounds reasonable, though I must admit you sound strained offering all this, so if I may suggest; perhaps I could offer tutoring to your guests and the hosts on certain appointed days, you can auction half hour time slots o the highest bidders that way you gain more of a profit, but in exchange 7% of earnings go to Haruhi." I bargained professionally as I switched into business mode, internally laughing as I watched his eyebrows fly into his hairline.

"That seems like a generous enough proposal. Of course if I accept you conditions, you will only be allowed 2 days a week to tutor guests."

"I was going to suggest the same! I think it's not only reasonable but logical; to see and hear what they want and know I need to interact with them." I explained.

"I believe that's reasonable, we have a deal then." Kyoya-san said, holding his hand out to me, "You will be a great asset to our club, Saki-san." He smiled a cool business smile…. I don't blame him, if my mental math is correct; I just saved him about 780,000 yen, give or take one thousand or so.

"I'm glad I can be a beneficial asset, though in the future I hope to be a friend; You seem like you would make an interesting one." I told him honestly as I pulled out my own laptop and started checking work e-mails while simultaneously creating a new one specifically for club use.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Saki-chan?" Honey called out somewhat glumly, joining me on the couch in the back of the room that I had reclaimed.

"Yes, senpai?"

"Would you like to join Usa-chan and I for some cake and tea?" he asked.

"NO HONEY-SENPAI! SHE CANNOT! FOR SAKI WILL ALSO BE RECEIVING A MAKEOVER!" Tamaki cried dramatically, "For no host club member may be allowed to look so slobbish!" He decreed, picking me up and throwing me across the room to the twins.

"EXCUSE ME?!" I exclaimed indignantly, struggling to escape so I could bash the insulting prince over the head. My god, you wear baggy clothes and hide your face for one day! And there is no way in hell I'm wearing the girls uniform, I've already talked to the chairman about this and I don't even start classes until tomorrow!

"Oh stop squirming already! We're just going to let Tono's hairstylist work her magic and then get you out of these commoners' rags!" Twin 1 exclaimed blatantly insulting me.

"I happen to like my commoner rags, and my hair is perfectly fine! I just got it trimmed yesterday! It's just a matter of running a brush through it!" I said in a huff, getting them to bypass the hairstylist and shove me into a changing area, a bundle of clothes and a brush hastily thrown in my arms.

"Here, they may bit a bit small, but they should look ok on you." Twin 2 commented.

"Brush your hair and then change; there should be a small bag of cosmetics in there too, if you don't know how to use them…" Twin 1 trailed off.

"I know how to put on make-up!" I huffed, "Oh, I like this top! How did you know I like Indigo?" I asked as I pulled on the slightly large black mesh shirt over the tank top that fit me perfectly. The black mesh shirt hung off one shoulder, as I pulled on a mid-thigh length black pleated skirt with silver hemming; a pair of biker shorts following soon after. "Wait why did you guys think these clothes would fit me small? Were you trying to say I looked fat?!" I exclaimed indignantly as I pulled on the white knee high socks and black biker booties, and then a yin-yang necklace on a silver chain. I brushed my hair out of my face and pulled it into two pigtails, allowing my bangs to frame my face instead of covering it and removed my mask before adding some eye-liner, mascara, and a clear lip-gloss; enhancing the largeness of my eyes and making my lips seem a bit poutier. "That's just mean you two!" I called out as I leaned on the wall that made up the fourth wall of the changing area.

"Saki-nee, are you done yet? I need help with this tie…" Haruhi-chan trailed off from he other side of the curtain/wall.

"Yeah, basically," I said pushing the curtain out of my way, "Here, let me see." I demanded, grabbing the thin black bundle of cloth and tying it loosely around her neck. "Alright, I'll be in that changing area refusing to come out when and if you need me… Stupid boys called me fat…" I mumbled to myself, crossing my arms over my admittedly large chest embarrassedly. I'm not fat! I'm well-endowed in the chest and bottom area, but I am most certainly not fat! I'm not even that well-endowed, obviously they're just being rude! I'm proud yet self-conscious of my figure thank you very much! Stupid twins….

"If it helps, you look really cute, Saki-nee!" She mumbled, breaking me out of my inner rant.

"It really doesn't, Haruhi…" I called back, shooting her a smile over my shoulder before walking over to the mirror to examine myself.

"Umm, senpai?" She questioned the room at large a few moments later while I was poking at my waist.

"Aren't you done changing yet? Tamaki-san replied impatiently.

"Are you sure it's ok to let me keep this uniform?" she asked as she walked out.

"Mmmm, cute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!" Tamaki cried.

"Haru-chan, you're so cute~!" Honey-senpai exclaimed.

"If that's what we had known you really looked…" Twin one started.

"We would have helped you out sooner!" Twin 2 ended.

"Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some customers." Kyoya suggested.

"You are all extremely superficial beings!" I called out loudly, still inspecting myself and the outfit self-consciously.

"Are you done yet, Saki?" The twins chorused.

"Yep." I stated blandly.

"Well then come out here and let us see!" Tamaki demanded!

"No!" I refused.

"Please Saki-chan?! We want to see how you look!" Honey-senpai begged.

"No! The twins called me fat! You guys all thought I was fat and that's just beyond rude and damaging for my self-esteem! I refuse to be further condemned by your superficial and judging minds!" I called out blatantly.

"You two called her fat?! Why would you do such a thing?" Tamaki screeched at them.

"Well, look at the way she was dressed, and from what little of her figure we could see, it would imply that she is rather large boss."

"Not to mention there is no way she could be considered petite." The twins defended, causing my depression to worsen.

"Just because I'm not petite does not mean that I am fat!" I argued.

"Saki, if you would please come out here and prove it to us all, maybe we could all get back to work sooner." Kyoya said boredly.

"…. Fine." I sighed, slowly getting up and opening the curtain not making eye contact with anybody of anything but the floor as a bright blush dusted over my face. "Haruhi, I blame you for this."

"Wow!" The twins chorused, perking up as they eyed me like predators.

"Saki, you're so cute! Adorable! Gorgeous~!" Honey complimented, leaping to hug me around the middle tightly, while Mori stared obviously…. Was he blushing?

"My beautiful princess, I was right! How could you hide such gloriousness from the world?! Your face holds the cuteness and innocence of a young child with the intelligence and beauty of a lovely lady!" Tamaki exclaimed, rushing over to inspect me.

"Yeah, not to mention you are shaped like a model." Twin one said blandly, while twin two illustrated his point by drawing an hourglass figure in the air.

"Very lovely." Kyoya assessed briefly.

"Told you…" Haruhi mumbled.

"Thanks, can I change back now?" I asked as I finally pried Honey's cute self, off of my 5 ft. 6 frame.

"NO!" they all exclaimed in unison, minus Haruhi, Kyoya and Mori, the latter of which shook his head.

"I expect to see that darling face every day from now on Saki!" Tamaki exclaimed, hugging me and patting my head like a toddler.

"Your eye's are so pretty, Saki! Don't hide them!" Honey exclaimed, clinging to my middle again.

"Ah." Mori nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, honestly, I'm no longer having self-esteem issues, but look at Haruhi! He an adorable 'boy!' Looks like a girl! Fawn over him! I would date him and I know his secrets! Go bother him Tamaki!" I said, scrambling away from the excitable boys and running into the main club room to grab my bag. Obviously in the minute and a half I was out there, I missed something because the next thing I knew Haruhi was a host and the club members were packing up for the day.

"Haruhi, will you walk me to the office before we leave? If we miss the bus I can always call the house and have them send Atsuko for us." I said as we got ready to leave.

"Yeah, sure Saki, by the way, is dinner at your house or mine tonight?" She asked me while she packed up her books.

"We can eat at yours; I haven't seen your dad in over a week, and I think Iggy misses him." I said nodding towards my bag.

"You brought Iggy with you to school?" She asked me with a blank face.

"Of course! Iggy doesn't like being without me…" I mumbled, peeking into my bag to watch the sleeping animal.

"Uhh, what's an Iggy?" The twins asked, popping up behind us.

"Iggy is Ignacious; he is my red panda, want to meet him?!" I asked, pulling the rather large weasel-like creature out of my bag. "He's kind of fat, and way lazy, but I have had him since forever." I explained when the hosts started gathering around me to stare at my still half asleep pet.

"Let's go Saki!" Haruhi called from the door.

"Coming, Haru-chan! Bye guys!" I called over my shoulder as I ran after the shorter girl.  
~~~~~~~

"She's had a weasel in her bag all day?" The twins questioned. As all the hosts stared after their newest members.

"No silly! It's a red panda!" Honey giggled cutely as he and Mori also left the club room.


	3. Chapter 3

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" I could hear Tamaki yell from down the hall; Club hours had started a while ago, but I had stayed after my last class to help my teacher clean up the art room a bit before coming over. In hindsight, I probably should have gone looking for Haruhi, or anyone really, considering I haven't really noticed any of them yet today… granted I didn't show up until the last class time started but…

When I walked into the room, I was greeted by the sight of Haruhi being suspended in the air by Mori-senpai, who was blushing faintly as they had a staring contest. He probably can feel the slight curves my friend has. Just as I noticed this, Tamaki started going off on a rant about how he is her father. His father? I'm not even sure anymore.

"Have I entered the Twilight Zone?" I asked in shock as I walked up to Kyoya who was assessing my changed appearance, as well as a ton of girls who took this chance to notice me.

"Oh wow, whose she?"

"She's so pretty!"

"Kawaii~!"

"Almost as cute as Honey!"

"Why is she wearing a boys uniform blazer?"

"I love her skirt it's so cute!"

"Isn't she in our art class?" I heard many girls start whispering among themselves as I took in the room in general. My was hair tied up with two large indigo bows today, while I strutted around in black cowboy boots, a knee length black pleated skirt, a white blouse with an indigo tie, and the boys blazer making up my own version of the school uniform, as approved by the headmaster.

"And where have you been all day, Saki?" Kyoya asked me.

"I was at the Hitachiin manor; the twins' mom was helping me to make my uniform, we did final fittings today! I didn't get here until a little over an hour and a half ago." I replied nonchalantly, glancing at Haruhi questioningly. "I would like to sit with Haruhi today, if it isn't too much trouble. It looks like sh-… 'he' is being harassed by Tamaki, so if there are no qualms about this…" I said, getting ready to walk away.

"Oh, but my dear, there are! You see, you have yet to be introduced to our princesses, and I'm sure they are most curious as to who you are. So if you will please follow us…" Tamaki said, popping up in front of me from nowhere and guiding me to the front of the room where the other hosts were gathered. "Good day my princesses! I would like to introduce our newest and first female member to the Ouran High School Host Club; Shimizu, Saki-hime here is the new assistant manager and event coordinator, as well as being kind enough to volunteer some of her free time to tutor any students who need assistance with a subject."

"Saki is capable of assisting you with virtually any subject and if you wish to schedule an appointment, the time slots will be listed on the club page. If you have any questions for her, please feel free to ask. She is very approachable and on her non-tutoring days will be cycling through the hosts as to whom she will be sitting with for that day." Kyoya announced technicalities.

"Umm, excuse me, Kyoya-san, may I please say something?" I said in a soft voice.

"Of course, my darling daughter!" Tamaki answered while Kyoya just nodded. I turned to the large crowd of girls; some looked angry, others happy and welcoming, some even showed jealousy.

"If I may be so bold, I thank you for welcoming me into your presence, I know I'm very grateful for this opportunity to work so closely and make friends with all of you! I ask that you please hold no hard feelings toward me for taking this position; I assure you that other than making friends, my main priority here is to keep an eye on my best friend and the closest person I've ever had to being a little brother, Haruhi Fujioka. Please, if my presence among the club seems to be an inconvenience at any time, you can tell me and we can work on a reasonable way to lessen that, though I can't necessarily guarantee anything. I'll try my hardest to improve the system that the club uses beyond that of what it already is; and also, if you have any questions about myself, any at all, I will not mind answering them as long as I'm not working on a project for the hosts or tutoring somebody. Thank you, princesses!" I ended, keeping my voice soft as I smiled at them sweetly but boldly, playing up my uniquely cute characteristics.

"Awww~! KAWAII!" a majority of the girls screamed, rushing over to fawn over me, though I was a bit taller than some of them myself.

"Oh, thank you I suppose… Umm… " I turned to Kyoya, obviously looking for help.

"Today Saki will be answering any questions that you might have on the couch by the back of the room, anybody interested will be asked to please file over there and remember that only 6 people at a time can sit on both couches, including our hostess." He declared. I glared at him as he basically sent me to my doom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Saki, are you sure you don't want to sit on the couch?" One of the 10 girls gathered around asked me as I sat on the floor with my legs stretched out in front of me.

"No, no, I'm fine. Please girls, make yourselves comfortable, and then we can get on with this Q&A session." I laughed, as they perched themselves on the couch arms and various pillows on the floor surrounding me. For the next 2 hours I listened to questions like 'what's your favorite color' and 'what hobbies do you do' and 'do you use some sort of beauty products for your face and hair' and my favorite 'is that your real eye color or are those contacts.' To which I answer: Indigo, read and write, not really, just organic products, and no I don't wear colored contacts, my eyes are just naturally this hazy, but I like them!

"Saki-senpai?" A shy red-haired first year girl addressed me shyly.

"Yes, Princess?"

"What's your preference?" she asked, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" I asked in confusion, while some of the other girls around the circle giggled a bit.

"Er…" She turned to her dark haired friend for help.

"What Amaya means is what your sexual preference is? Do you like boys or girls? I believe she's asking because you joined a predominantly male club." The other girl explained, causing me to blush lightly as I took this question into serious deliberation.

"Well, I've never really dated anybody, I haven't even kissed anybody yet, haven't found a need to, but if you are asking me which gender I think is the most attractive to my eye, I would have to say both. In the past, I've had, er, crushes on both boys and girls. I suppose that makes me bisexual, does it not? But then again, I suppose it would be something expected considering on my mother's half of the family there is a vast amount of homosexual and bisexual tendencies among people, and then with my brother being homosexual himself." I self-analyzed myself and my family, not noticing the amount of blushing that started up from nearly all occupants of the room once they heard my bisexual declaration. "So, yes, I would say both. Definitely bisexual. I think I just learned something new about myself, thank you very much Amaya-chan!" I said happily, smiling brightly at her, causing her to blush scarlet.

"Er, n-no problem, Saki-senpai."

"Oh please, call me Saki! In fact you can even call me Maria if you want, it's the first of many middle names." I giggled, turning my attention back to the rest of the room only to notice the amount of people who had gathered around me in such a short amount of time, including the hosts. "Oh, er, hi!"

"Saki-san, what's your full name?" Tamaki asked me.

"Her full name is Saki Maria Carlotta Isabella Romero Shimizu." Haruhi stated plainly as she joined me on the floor.

"What Haru-chan said!" I nodded happily, "My maternal grandmother is Mexican, she was the head of a very prestigious company back in her day and when she married my grandfather they merged their companies. Then my mom was born, half Japanese, half Mexican, and my father fell in love with her, so they married and combined their companies and now Shimizu Heavy Industries also produces military and commercial grade aircraft and ships." I explained when they gave me a blank look.

"Oh… but why so many names?" The twins asked in unison.

"Mexican tradition I suppose, though Romero is my mother's maiden name, so technically that would be hyphenated… I think?" I said as I thought it out.

"Yes well as interesting as that was, I believe that Saki-hime's questioning time is up for the day, so if you would all please return to your assigned hosts, she has some work to do in the back." Kyoya interrupted our little learning fest, causing us all to groan a bit.

"Bye girls! See you next time!" I waved sadly.

"Bye, Saki!"

"Umm, b-bye Maria." Amaya said shyly, leaving the girl with the hosts.

"Bisexual tendencies, huh?" The twins smirked shadily as I looked up at them all from the floor.

"Yeah, the things you learn about yourself in group session, huh? Now, Kyoya, what work did you have for me to do?"

"In the back room I have some costume designs I want you to look over, and keep your e-mail open, I will be sending you a revised copy of our agreement shortly that will need your approval." He said coolly, sending me a creepily happy smile.

"Ok!" I grinned back, skipping into the back room, pigtails bouncing wildly, "Oh, Haruhi! You should go get your bag from your classroom before we have to leave! I'm making dinner tonight and you have homework!"

"Yeah, alright. I'll be back." She nodded before heading out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Princess?! Are you back here Saki?" I heard Tamaki call from the door.

"Yes, I'm right here!" I called back, poking my head around the corner of the curtain, where I was leaning against the wall.

"Do you know where Haruhi is, my darling daughter? We can't allow him to skip the last hour of club!" he said excitedly kneeling in front of me as I pushed my laptop over to the pile of costumes I had approved for various members of the club.

"I sent him to go get his bag so we'd be ready to go, but he should have been back by now." I said, standing up and stretching my arms. "I can go look for him."

"Don't trouble yourself, darling, it would not be very gentlemanly of me to send you looking by yourself, and after all you are both my responsibility now! I'll go; you can finish up your work here and then report to Kyoya when you are done. Enjoy yourself, have some tea and cakes! I'll be back!" he excused himself, as he led me into the main club room, my arms filled with papers and my laptop.

"Umm, alright, though I would prefer to take a nap once I've finished all my work…"I said, following him to a couch with a coffee table.

"Whatever you need, my lady! Kyoya will look after you until I return with Haruhi!" He announced.

"Right on, boss man!" I called after his retreating figure. "Kyoya, I've finished looking over these costume designs, and I wanted to talk to you about your idea of me hosting people when I'm not tutoring. Can that be an every other day kind of thing too? Because I'm going to need at least one day a week to organize the rest of this, if we want it done on time. " I said, as I handed him the costume designs that I had approved for the next cosplay day.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to overburden you, considering your impairments…" He trailed off, raising an eyebrow at me curiously as he glanced at me over his laptop.

"Oh, so you finally got to that part of my file, huh? Just, don't tell anybody, it's not important right now and I hardly know any of you anyways. No need for us to have them worry when it's unnecessary." I said smiling at him calmly.

"Alright, if that's what you wish, though I do think you will eventually let the rest know."

"Haruhi knows…"

"Yes, well, I suppose your work is done for now as long as you agree with the new arrangement." He said, changing the subject.

"Of course! Though I have no idea who I would host to. I can't imagine many boys walking in here willingly, nor can I imagine hosting to girls in the romantic sense." I admitted.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll take care of that. Why don't you go rest, our King should be back shortly with Haruhi."

"Alright, thanks Kyoya! You really aren't the spawn of Satan!" I stated happily, skipping over to my couch in the back of the room where I could nap without being disturbed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A while later I was awoken to the sound of a crash and scream, though in my dazed state I had no idea what it was all about.

"….Haruhi just assaulted me." I heard the red-haired girl accuse as I groggily made my way over to investigate the commotion. Wait, is that Ayanakoji? I didn't know she frequented the Host Club.

"What's going on?" I yawned tiredly as I approached Honey and Mori, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Ayanakoji has been harassing Haruhi, and now she accused Haru-chan of harassment." Honey said sadly as I leaned on Mori tiredly, using his arm as a pillow, while he smoothed down my hair with his other hand.

"Somebody has been bothering my Haru-chan?!"I exclaimed worriedly, immediately perking up as I glanced over at my friend who was now soaking wet.

"…If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man." Tamaki defended her.

"W-why Tamaki?! You idiot!" Ayankoji cried, running out of the room, as I walked over to my friend, helping her up while ignoring Tamaki's ranting.

"This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?" Kyoya offered handing her a bag.

"Thanks a lot you guys, I'm going to go change…" Haruhi thanked tiredly.

"I'll go get a bag for you to put your wet clothes in! I'll be back." I offered, heading over to a janitors closet where I'm sure they kept paper bags. When I got back, Haruhi was wearing that hideous girls uniform that was standard at this school… at least it looked good on her. The color looks horrible on me.

"You know, I have to say senpai, you were pretty cool earlier!" She admitted to Tamaki, causing him to blush madly as I made a face.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we are witnessing the beginnings of love here." Kyoya said quietly, turning to me as I walked in behind him. I just shrugged indifferently.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I can pull it off…" Haruhi asked rhetorically.

"Don't wear dresses or skirts to school, for one." I laughed, hugging her around the neck from behind, while she pulled her thinking face.

"I've got it! I'll just call everyone dude and bro now!" She said, giggling girlishly.

"Well, alright then! C'mon, Imouto-chan! We're going to miss the bus!" I giggled, twirling her around before grabbing our bags and dragging her out the door. "You know you look way better in that dress then I do."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

THAT NIGHT AT SAKI'S HOUSE:

"So, nee-chan, Mori-senpai, huh?" Haruhi asked, as she got comfortable on the other side of my large king sized bed.

"W-what?!" I exclaimed, eye's widening as a blush dusted my face.

"You used him as a pillow, you only do that when you trust somebody or really like then, right?" She asked bluntly.

"Y-yeah, but… I was half asleep! I hardly know the boy... Shut up Haruhi or I'll help your dad restock your closet again!" I threatened in a huff as I pulled the comforter over my bright red face, mumbling under my breath about attractive tall boys.

"Yeah, he does seem pretty cool." She responded

"Go to sleep Haruhi." I said, staring at her blankly.

"Good night!"


	4. Chapter 4

I was waiting in the club room when he boys walked in that Friday afternoon; and by waiting, I mean sitting on a tree branch with a snake slithering up my arm and a toucan watching me from across the room. Seriously though, the toucan.. it was just… watching me. I think it was trying to devour me mentally or something.

"Konichiwa!" I greeted excitedly, jumping off of the branch with the snake still on my arm. "I know I approved of a tropical theme and costumes, but don't you think this is a bit excessive, Tamaki? Kyoya?" I asked my two peers dubiously.

"Nothing is too grand for the princesses of our school, Saki-hime. Now come, it is time for us all to change into our costumes!" He squealed excitedly.

"For the record, you will be hosting with Haruhi today, as a trial run of sorts. I expect that you got my e-mail asking you to bring your red panda?" Kyoya questioned as we all followed Tamaki into the back room.

"Yep, he's asleep in my bag." I confirmed.

"Good, your costume is sitting in the changing area at the end." He commented.

"Meh."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, is anybody still out there?" I called out from my changing area.

"Ah."

"We're still here Saki-chan!" Honey and Mori confirmed.

"Ok, this is really embarrassing but could one of you guys help me with this. I've got the top on, but I don't know how to tie this skirt thing over the parachute pants!" I pouted, walking out of the dressing room in my indigo and magenta costume, mid riff bare for the world to see, and my hair down in its wild curls.

"Awww~! Saki, you look so cute! Mori will help you! He tied mine for me!" Honey volunteered his cousin, who started blushing faintly.

"Thanks Mori! I would ask Haruhi, but she isn't here yet." I admitted as he tied the skirt thing for me at the waist. "How do I look? Think I will get any requests? I'm supposed to start hosting people with Haruhi today!" I said, twirling around in the silly costume.

"You look very pretty Saki, but c'mon, we better hurry up! The doors will be opening any minute." Honey said running out the door with his Usa-chan.

"I'll be there in a second! I just need to get Iggy!" I called back as I ran back into my changing station to grab my Red Panda and drape him across my shoulders like a shawl. I came running back out and crashed into something hard enough to knock me onto my bum… a wall, maybe? But after further investigating (I looked up) i realized it was Mori, who had apparently been waiting for me outside of the changing are. "Oh, wow, Mori-senpai, eh, thanks for waiting?" I half questioned as he helped me to stand back up, giggling a little bit, "Sorry for running into you, I thought you had left after Honey!" I smiled at him. "Well, we better go, c'mon!" I declared, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the back with me.

"Alright! Into positions everybody!" Kyoya ordered.

"Saki, I want you to stand next to Kaoru, here on my left please." Tamaki ordered me.

"I'm Hikaru boss."

"Don't you mean Hikaru?" I asked at the same time that he sighed it out in annoyance. "Yeah, see! Hikaru! I was right!" I exclaimed excitedly, leaning on the arm of Tamaki's throne as I looked up at all the taller boys. The twins alone were at least 6 inches taller than me… "Why are you all staring at me like that?" I asked.

"How did you know?!" Hikaru asked angrily.

"I have a photographic memory nitwit, the term 'identical twins' does not mean your look exactly alike… though for you two it is pretty damn close. You're differences are more based on your personalities anyways so it doesn't really matter." I answered, shrugging off the question and standing up a bit straighter just as the doors started opening.

"Welcome." The boys chorused fluidly, while I looked at them back and forth wide-eyed.

"What they said!" I smiled, before realizing it was Haruhi standing there. "Oh, hey Haru-…. WHAT IS UP WITH THE FREAKING TOUCAN?! IT'S SERIOUSLY STARTING TO CREEP ME OUT!" I cried from my hiding spot behind Kyoya and Hikaru where I was trying to escape the eye of the demon bird that had landed on my best friends head unexpectedly.

"You finally made it Haruhi, you're so late." The twins chorused while Hone and Mori comforted/hid me from the toucan.

"I could be wrong but my calendar says it's still early spring." She replied dryly.

"I'M GOING TO CATCH YOU GUYS!" I yelled out happily as I chased Honey and Mori through the jungle landscape. Tamaki was ranting about something but, this was our attempt at distracting me from the scary bird.

"Don't you like your older sister's costume? I had Kyoya order it specifically so her and Mori could be a pair!" Tamaki declared loudly, stopping me in my tracks.

"What chu talkin 'bout Willis?" I asked as I looked down at my costume and then looked at Mori's. I suppose they do sort of match, though mine was hemmed with the dark indigo color. "Why do I have to match anybody? And wouldn't it have made more sense to make me match Haruhi considering we're paired up together?" I asked, poking holes in our kings' logic.

"Yes, well, I suppose I just think that you Mori and Honey look like a little family when you stand together. I noticed it in the last episode when you were half asleep!" He beamed proudly.

"Did you know about this?!" I asked my senpai's skeptically, to which they nodded no. "Tamaki, if I wasn't somewhat scared that Kyoya would hit me over the head with his notebook, I would beat you to a pulp." I said calmly, walking away to the table where Haruhi and I would be hosting... yet plotting my revenge. Perhaps I could get the twins in on it later?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Umm, Haruhi? Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?"

"I would like to see that! Even Saki is wearing one!" The girls tried convincing her.

"No, uh, I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything other than early spring attire in early spring." She defended herself.

"But we have one ready for you, Haruhi! I think you'll like it! You and I are a pair!" Tamaki tried to convince her as I sat back and watched the goings on with the other girls.

"No thanks." Haruhi shot him down immediately, making me laugh/ start choking on my tea.

"Oh, my, I'm so sorry, this is so unlady-like. But that was hilarious." I excused myself to the girls.

"It's alright Saki." Amaya comforted, patting my back seeing as she was sitting right next to me.

"Wow Haruhi you're really faithful to the different seasons, aren't you?"

"I think that's great! I hope that we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party!"

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms! It's so dreamy…" The girls exclaimed going into la-la land.

"You really think so? You know ladies, I think it's so cute when you dream like that." Haruhi charmed, making them all blush.

"Of course you will all come visit me too, right? I'm afraid it will be horribly lonely considering I probably won't be able to dance with any of the boys. They'll be too busy fawning over all of you all night!" I pouted, grinning at them bashfully, "I'm a bit ashamed to say I'm jealous of you all. The boys are such fun people to associate with!" I said as another girl walked up to our table.

"Excuse me; I hate to disturb but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients." The pretty short haired girl said, staring at Haruhi flirtingly.

"Oh I'm sorry, you must be our next appointment Ms… uhh…"

"My name is Kanako; Kanako Kasugazaki. You're even cuter than I expected…" She stated, lifting Haruhi's face up for inspection, "And your friend; Saki is it? She's adorable too! I've decided, you two are my new favorite hosts." She declared softly, smiling sweetly at me.

"Aww thank you! You are pretty cute yourself!" I exclaimed, boring my eyes into hers. While Haruhi got over her abundant amount of fluster, causing us both to giggle at her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, I'm back from the store! I brought gum!" I called as I walked into the club room later that evening, only to walk into Haruhi and Tamaki yelling at each other about blowing up pictures of her. "Never mind, I'm going back to the store." I said, turning to walk out.

"Saki, how is it that you can tolerate your sister's masculine behavior?!" Tamaki yelled, pulling me away from the door.

"Hey, she puts up with my masculine habits so I put up with hers. I mean, not many female friends are okay with gossiping with you over the roar of an engine when you're sweaty and covered in grease. Not to mention she doesn't bother me about my superhero obsessions." I said blandly, making them all gasp and back away from me as if I was infectious.

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am"

"How did this possibly become that?!" The twins exclaimed in disbelief.

"The day before school started the kids in my neighborhood got some gum stuck in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair, so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know?" The really messed up part was I was actually the one that got that gum stuck in her hair, but she keeps saying it was one of the kids and I'm totally not willing to take the blame for that. Damn my addiction to the chewy minty goodness.

"A GIRL SHOULD NEVER REFER TO HERSELF AS A DUDE! MAMA!" Tamaki screamed as I considered telling Haruhi the truth. "Haruhi is using those dirty boy words again."

"Hey Haruhi, you do realize that I'm actually the one who got the gum stuck in your hair right?" I whispered.

"Yeah, but if these morons knew that you would have a bounty on your head." She whispered back.

"Okay, just checking, don't tell Ranka."

"…based on club position I would assume it's me." Kyoya said, owning up to being 'Mama.'

"Look I don't see what you're crying about. Working as a host I can pay back more of my debt, that will never happen if I'm just an errand boy!" She argued.

"I hate to change the subject but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." Twin 1 asked.

"Uhh, no. But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota does it? I'm not interested in going to events so if I could be excused." She answered in a rush.

"Definitely not, a refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you are willing to go, Haruhi! I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week, when you will demonstrate it for us at the party; or I tell the entire school that you're a girl, and knock you back down to errand boy!" He threatened.

"Wow… Messed up, Tamaki…." I mumbled to myself as I texted my people. "I'll help you learn the basics when we get home later, but you're going to need a lot of practice."

"Oh I'm sure we could get a volunteer…" Kyoya smirked.

"Well, whatever. Haruhi, we've got to go! Yukiko keeps threatening to make dinner and I don't want to come home to a burnt down house!" I said worriedly pulling on my bangs as I rushed the shorter girl out of the door in front of me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~THE NEXT DAY~

"Tamaki!" I called out running to catch up with the taller boy as he left his class at lunch time.

"Oh, Saki! My darling daughter, how are you this most glorious day?!" He asked spinning me around in a smothering hug.

"I would be a lot better if you put me down! Just because I wear shorts under the skirt doesn't mean it's ok for you to spin me like that, Tono!" I half-joked when he put me down, "Anyways, you going to lunch right now?"

"Why, of course! It is important to keep ourselves properly nourished so that we may give our all in all aspects of life!"

"Terrific, while you get lunch we can talk." I said as I walked with him into the cafeteria.

"What do you need my dearest?" He asked as he got in line for food.

"Well, you see this wee-…"

"Aren't you going to eat Saki?" He asked, cutting me off.

"I have a bento box in my bag" I said quickly, shooting him a glare as I kept up with him in line, "Anyways, I won't be able to stay after very long for club this week and I'm afraid I won't be able to go to the party Friday. I have some very important affairs that I need to get in order before this weekend so I'll have to skip out. I hope it's not an inconvenience to you, but this is kind of necessary and I can talk to Kyoya about it later, if he wants I'll pay for the days I'll be missing." I rambled all together in one breath.

"Oh but my darling daughter, what is so important that you would need to skip out on such a splendid party?!" Tamaki asked with a pout.

"Well, hopefully, it's nothing, but I won't know for sure until Monday. But it is important for now. Anyhow, I need to go! I promised Haruhi that I would meet her for lunch! Bye Tamaki!" I called over my shoulder as I left him in the lunch line, my cowboy boots making a clopping noise on the floor as I ran out of the cafeteria. I really hope it doesn't end up being too important…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know the guys are actually really harsh when it comes to other dudes." Haruhi said after club that day when she came over to my place, more specifically we were in my garage in the back, which is actually bigger than my house. She had just gotten through explaining to me about all that had happened and something about Kyoya having a plan.

"Well, what do you expect, darling? They're extremely good-looking, pompous, rich boys. They aren't exactly required to be nice when gossiping about others." I explained as I tightened a few screws on one of my babies; a vehicle of my own design, it was a Shimizu Heavy industries Motorcycle called the Samurai Heat 1000, it could go over 200 mph, and it's body was beautiful!

"I just never expected them to be so merciless about it, I guess. But anyways, how was the doctor's appointment?"

"Eh, I have to go back tomorrow so they can stick me with more needles and stuff, and then Friday I'll be getting the MRI. Hopefully, it'll come back clean, but if it doesn't, I have three accounts that are full that I'm leaving to you, not to mention a house that you and your dad will love." I joked, gesturing to my large home on the other side of the equally large yard.

"Please don't talk like that, Saki." Haruhi said seriously as we walked out of the garage, locking it up in the process.

"I'm only joking and you know it. It's how I cope when I'm stressed, Haru-chan. But seriously, you can't tell any of the guys what's going on unless there cause to worry, ok?" I ordered when we walked into my kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Hey, where's Yukiko and Atsuko?" She asked.

"Atsuko is probably hiding somewhere, or roaming the perimeter, and Yukiko is with Kazu having a girl's day filled with shopping and lollipops and unicorns!" I said batting my eyelashes sarcastically.

"Don't you think it's weird that she has more girl days with you brother than you or Atsuko combined?"

"No, not really, Kazu is really feminine, and Atsuko and I have banned together as that 'I-don't-want-to-shop-and-you-can't-make-me' league."

"Are you sure you four are biologically siblings?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"Kazu and I are, and Yukiko and Atsuko are, but as far as I know I adopted them." I stated, answered her rhetorical question. "Hey, this Tohru guy, his last name is Suzushima right? I know him! I used to hang out with him and Kanako when I was little! I knew I knew her from somewhere! They taught me about tea sets."

"Interesting…"

"Want some food? I have fresh strawberries if you want a snack. I can make a fruit salad!" I suggested, Haruhi, Iggy, Momo (my pet bunny), Sakura (my fox), and Gigi (my pit bull) followed us into the kitchen.

"Has it ever occurred to you that some of your pets should be outside pets?"

"They go outside… but I think they deserve to be happy, don't you? I mean I found each of them in such horrible conditions. I don't want them to end up hurt again under my care."

"Well, I suppose that's reasonable. But anyways, no thanks, I have to go, my dad will be home soon and I still have to make dinner." She excused herself.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow! Will you need a lift, by the way?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Haru-chan exclaimed.

"Awesome, maybe we can test out the Samurai Heat!" I smiled evilly, "Anyways, see ya Haruhi!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, Kyoya, all your suits are in the club room and the caterers and decorators should be here within the hour to start setting up, I would stay to help but if I don't leave now I'll be late. Let me know if anything goes wrong and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, or at least one of my maids will. Kyoya? Just, do me a favor and keep your phone on. I'll have them call you if anything goes wrong, but I only want you to tell Haruhi alright? I don't want the others rushing down to the hospital to see me unless I know for sure it's an emergency." I whispered as I walked with the raven haired boy to the club room after class that Friday.

"Alright Saki, I think this once I can respect your privacy on a matter. You will have to tell them all eventually though, whether it be now or next week." He pointed out.

"Yes, I know that, but I just don't think now is the right time. I don't want them to pity me for anything, I'm glad you don't! It's not like I'm going to fall over dead or something, it seems unnecessary. Anyways I have to go. Let everybody know I say hello!" I said, leaving him at the door to the club room as I made my way out of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

WEDNESDAY

"SAKI-CHAN!" Honey-senpai greeted me with a giant leaping hug from behind.

"Oh, hey Honey, hey Mori. How goes it?" I responded tiredly rubbing my eyes.

"Where have you been all week Saki? We haven't seen you since before the party last Friday!" Honey pouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Honey. I've been kind of sick lately, I couldn't come to school." I answered.

"That's the same thing that Haruhi and Kyoya kept saying but when we called your house your maid said you weren't there!" Honey informed me.

"Oh, well, they were probably just saying that so I could rest. Yukiko, Atsuko, and Hisoka can be very protective." I explained plainly, setting the smaller boy down on the grassy lawn so I could sit down.

"Are you ok Saki-chan? You look pale."

"I'm fine guys, honestly, I'm just tired. I don't really want to talk about it. Do you want to see the costumes that I approved for your cosplay today?" I asked, grabbing his small hand and Mori's arm as I started dragging them toward the club room.

"For the flower viewing reception? But you haven't even been here?!"

"I had Kyoya e-mail me the designs and anything else I could do from home."

"Oh." Honey responded, turning his attention to his younger cousin with a questioning look.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat with Haruhi, Honey and Mori in the tea making section, picking at my old style silk kimono; I honestly think it was a bit much but Tamaki insisted that I wear it! Stupid, tono… Anyways, I was currently leaning on Haruhi as to avoid falling asleep on the grass, but I was fascinated by how much effort Honey was putting into beating the wasabi. Hmm…. Maybe I should say something… Nah, Mori's got this.

"Mitsukuni, you overdid it." Mori said. Honey looked like his world had been crushed.

"Honey, I'll take it! It looks so yummy!"

"It's just the right amount for both of us! Anymore would be too much!"

"How did you know? You never cease to amaze me!"The girls exclaimed while I passed Mori the cherry dango.

"Mori, can you please pass me the tea?" I asked quietly, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah." He said pouring me a cup.

"Thanks, Senpai." I smiled sipping at the beautiful cup of caffeine.

"Hey, Saki, lets go look at the cherry blossoms?" Haruhi asked a few moments later, standing up and holding out a hand.

"Sure, maybe it'll give me a new idea for a design on my bike." I said, walking away with her and leaving the guests to part with Honey and Mori seeing as club was about over. "I'll be under that tree ignoring the world if you need me, Imouto-chan!" I announced pulling my iPod out of the sash around my waist.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SAKI!" Hikaru yelled, shaking my shoulders and effectively bringing me out of my imagination zone that was currently playing a concert of original Disney songs.

"What?!" I yelled, pulling out my headphones and scrambling to my feet.

"What electives will you be taking this year? After all you're stuck in the same class as Kyoya and Tono." Kaoru asked, while Hikaru pulled me next to where they had trapped Haruhi.

"Actually I only have homeroom with them, My schedule is mostly made up of electives. I finished all of my required classes for high school before I entered my second year of middle school. I'm in whatever elective classes I want to be in with any other class. I had art with some class 1B kids last semester." I pointed out.

"Oh so, you can join in our electives too!" They chimed together happily.

"I could T.A. for your class if I wanted to. I'm really only here to keep myself busy during the day." I said offhandedly.

"T.A?" They asked.

"Teachers assistant." Me and Haruhi said in sync, before giving eachother weird looks.

"It means once or twice a week I would go into your class and help you teacher pass out paper and grade stuff and basically help out and do chores while hanging out.

"BE A T.A. FOR US SAKI! BE A T.A.!" The twins chanted circling around me and Haruhi.

"Uhh, I'll look into it I suppose." I said, shrugging.

"LISTEN HARUHI I WANT YOU TO STOP HANGING OUT WITH THOSE SHADY TWINS FROM NOW ON!" Tamaki screeched, knocking me out of the way in is quest to get to Haruhi.

"Yeah, don't worry about me! I'm fine here on the ground!" I mumbled, picking at the grass around me and setting it on my stomach since I was too lazy to get up.

"Hey, who you calling shady?!"

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself boss!" The twins argued.

"Yes, that's it!" Tamki cried dramatically with a horror stricken look on his face, "Alright then, we can't go on hiding the fat that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer! All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be! For you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life!"

"Who're you calling daddy?"

"So do it! Change back! Change back now! Change right now!"

"You don't have to rush things, she's going to be found out soon enough." Hikaru started.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru pointed out.

"Physical exams?" Haruhi asked cutely, while I covered my eyes with my arm and sighed. Just then a noticed a shadowed looming over me, before feeling two strong arms lift me off of the floor and high into the air. I peeked out and it was Mori.

"Thanks, Senpai." I said with a slight blush as Honey clung to his back.

"That's right, I forgot all about it." Kyoya spoke up, referring to the exams.

"Then that means there's no doubt, they're going to know.. I'm really a girl. Haruhi said tilting her head to the side cutely.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys, sorry we're so late! One of Saki's pets stowed away in her school bag, we had to go chase him down."

"Bad Momo! You don't sneak into my bag! That's bad!" Could be heard from the hallway as Saki followed Haruhi into the room, a bunny rabbit wearing a harness and a leash following her.

"Don't worry Haruhi, we're determined to keep your secret so no one will find out you're really a girl during tomorrows physical exams! So please, promise you'll remain our beloved secret princess!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically, intruding her bubble.

"Sure." She said blankly.

"What am I? chopped liver?" I asked, pulling her away from the obnoxious blonde.

"Of course not Saki! You're a secondary female character with a nearly perfect life destined to find happiness with a handsome stranger!" Tamaki fantasized.

"Really, because I thought I was your oldest daughter who was going to marry the neighbor and produce an 18 year old bunny loving offspring." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I gestured to the two eldest boys in the room.

"You know what? I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her." Hikaru said.

"Then that settles it." Kaoru continued, as the boys formulated 'Operation: Conceal Haruhi's Gender'

"They're so weird…" I mumbled to Haruhi as we watched them go into spazz mode, "Why is it I'm a girl and can host here but Haruhi wouldn't be able to?" I asked allowed, only to be ignored.

"I got it! You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt." She had a eureka moment, (or at least she thinks she did) as she started calculating up how much she had left to pay off. "Well, guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back!" She laughed.

"Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club?!:" Tamaki demanded as I waved my head and arm quickly trying to get him to stop.

"Well, to be honest I would have to say yes. I mean you guys aren't bad but if it gets out that I'm a girl there's nothing I can do, you know?" She amended quickly, while Tamaki sulked.

"There's always my plan, if you really want to get out of it Haru-chan! The 'My-Friend-did-Something-Stupid-Account' remember?" I threw in, joking with her while I messed with the guys.

"No, it's fine Saki-nee. Like I've said before, you wouldn't let me pay you back if I did that."

"Fancy Tuna." Mori's strong baritone rang out to our ears, effectively shutting us both up. I haven't had fancy tuna in ages!

"What are yu talking about? Don't be silly, just because I'm so poor and I've never had it doesn't mean that I'm so much of a glutton I'd go on fooling everbody about my gender just to try some!" She tried to play it off.

"Haruhi... It's been sooo long since I had fancy tuna." I said, turning to her with big puppy eyes as I sank to my knee's begging her to do this, if not for her, then for me. I may not be poor but free food is the best kind!

"Am I really gonna get to try it?" She asked, giving in as the boys started cheering and I hugged her legs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~NEXT DAY~

I was standing to the side of the room with Kyoya as the first years started filing in. I would also be getting my physical exam today seeing as the doctor that Kyoya had set aside for Haruhi was my doctor and would have all my notes with her. Honey and Mori were dressed as doctors… I will never admit this out loud but they both looked adorable.

"Hey Haruhi!" I called as she stopped to observe the two obvious third years.

"We've got those two for back up, just in case something happens." Kyoya explained.

"But why are they in doctor disguises?"

"They're just helping to set the mood. Disguises make our operation seem like a real espionage mission." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

"Plus, don't they look so adorable?!"I whispered in her ear with a small giggle as I went to stand next to my two upperclassmen and compare my height. "Why're you so tall Mori?" I grumbled to myself, seeing as I only came up to about the middle of his upper arm.

"…just a formality." I caught the end of Kyoya's explanation before i saw my friend start to wander off my herself.

"We'll finish this conversation later Mori." I said, skipping away to tackle her from behind. "Away my trusty steed!" I laughed, pointing in the direction of the curtain she was supposed to be heading to.

"Saki, you are heavy!" Haruhi complained.

"Hey, no back talk trusty steed or no oats for dinner." I scolded as we tottered to where we were supposed to be. "See, Haru-chan, this is why I wear shorts under skirts." We got there just in time to see the Twins start undressing. "Wow, they're really thin." I pointed out.

"See Haruhi, a rather impressive turnout today. Physical exam day is rather popular with the ladies." Kyoya said happily.

"Woo take it off! WORK IT! WORK IT!" I yelled to the twins jokingly, doing model-like poses myself, while the twins pulled the twincest act and Haruhi was dragged away by Honey and Mori-senpai.

"Mr. Fujioka? Are you ready to be measured now?" The nurse asked.

"These girls are really intense." I thought to myself as they attempted to burn through the curtain with their eyes.

"Yes, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki said coming out from behind the curtain.

"Ohmigosh!" I giggled, as Kyoya went to retrieve my friend. "C'mon Haruhi, I'm getting my exam in there too. She's actually my doctor." I informed my friend, as I led her away from the commotion along with the boys.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in!" I could hear Doctor Mira call from the other side of the door. Harhi opened it. "Hello Mr. Fujioka, I've been made aware of your situation, if you wouldn't mind please disrobe for me ver there. You too Ms. Saki." She ordered.

"Sure."  
"Yeah, okay." Haruhi and I said, entering the room and walking behind the large change curtain to start 'disrobing.' I had just my green froggy bra and shorts on when a man came into our changing area.

"Uh, excuse me?" Haruhi said getting his attention.

"We're kind of in the middle of an exam, sir." I said, holding my shirt up to cover me.

"No it's not what you think, please just keep quiet!" He exclaimed, covering our mouths to prevent us from screaming.

"GIRLS!" Tamaki screamed out, bursting into the dressing area. "TAMA-CHAN KICK!" He exclaimed kicking the dude into the wall, stunning the crap out of me.

"One; good looks that attract the public eye." The twins chorused.

"Two, more wealth than you could imagine." Kyoya said cooly.

"Three, chivalry that will never be able to overlook," Mori started.

"The hideous wickedness of this world." Honey finished as Tamaki draped his shirt over Haruhi's head.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host club!" He announced proudly. While somebody draped a rather large blazer over my shoulders, like, way huge. It fit me like a dress. I looked up to see which of the guys was decent enough to let me borrow it.

"Thank's Mori-senpai." I said trying (and failing) to keep my blush at bay, as I held it closed in the front.

"We're here, watch out." They all chorused, as I looked from Haruhi to them all in confusion. How did they even get in here?

Suddenly the man, Dr. Yabu (pfft…XD), started pouring out his life story to us. Begging for his life as he told us about how his wife and daughter left him when his clinic started failing. Poor guy.

"That's so tragic!" Tamaki wailed.

"I'm feeling both a strong sense of disappointment, and yet pity for the poor guy. I said, uncrossing my arms and allowing the front of the jacket to fall open a bit, though hell if I noticed.

" , I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ourin public high school?" Kyoya asked, turning his attention from Haruhi and myself back to the man.

"Yeah, that's right." He answered, sobering up a bit.

"I figured that might be the case, this is Ouran Academy. Private institution, your daughter doesn't go to school here." Kyoya said formally... Okay, now I just pity the poor bloke.

"Wow that's pretty sad, you don't even know what school your daughter goes to?"

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt." The twins pointed out… and I'm back to being frustrated with the doctor.

"Wow, Kyo-chan! I'm impressed that you found out that he had the wrong school.!" Honey-senpai admitted.

"Well there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy." He snarked. I wanted to punch him; that's very rude to say!

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area. I'd like to help this man find his daughter." Tamaki said gently.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya answered.

"Dr. Yabu?" I said, approaching him slowly as I grabbed a card and pen from Dr. Mira's desk and writing down a few names and numbers, "When you get back to wherever you end up, I want you to call this number and ask for Lee Tomogachi, he's an accountant who works for my family. Tell him that Saki Shimizu requested that he help you manage your finances, and I'll cover the bill until you're on your feet, ok?" I said, kneeling beside him as I smiled happily, before turning back to the others.

"Hey Saki? Nice frogs!" the twins taunted, making me blush as I hid behind the people nearest, which happened to be Mori and Honey -senpai.

"Shut up, you jerks!" I said blushing profusely as I burrowed myself in the blazer, pulling the collar up to hide my face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked.

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll want to speak to him." Kaoru finished.

"Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself." Tamaki answered them.

"At least now he has the means of getting back on his feet. Sometimes all you need for a happier life is some stability." I said as I leaned on Haruhi a bit.

"I'm sorry about this you guys, but can you please leave?" Haruhi asked bluntly, making the others turn to her in shock.

"Haruhi, are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club are you?!" Tamaki asked in desperation, looking like he would cry.

"Pfft, don't be stupid senpai, I just have to finish my physical exam. As a male student, of course." She answered, "But let me explain, I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food, I'm doing it to pay back my debt!" She said proudly.

"You're so cute Haruhi!" Tamaki screamed bowling into Haru-chan and knocking me off balance and into Mori, who then fell into Dr. Mira's table. "I can see right through you! I know you're just after that fancy tuna! But it's so cute that you're pretending adorable!"

"Oww! Sorry Mori-senpai, are you ok?!" I exclaimed trying to pry out of his hold on my waist so I could see if he bumped his head.

"Fine." He confirmed, blushing a brilliant crimson and looking down, which made me realize the blazer had opened again.

"Hey quit it! Get off of me Tamaki-senpai! Hey no! Don't touch me there!" Haruhi shouted trying to wrestle him off.

"AHH!" I screamed, jumping off of him in embarrassment and closing it again. That's when I noticed the paper that had fallen into his lap, It was part of my file and he was about to pick it up.

"RED CARD!" the twins intervened, "Looks like Tamaki-senpai is the real pervert!"

"No Senpai! Don't read that!" I said attempting (note the word attempting) to snatch the paper away, but judging by the look on his face, he'd already seen what it said.

"Who cares would you all just get out?!" Haruhi yelled pushing everybody out the door, including Mori with the paper from my file that diagnosed me with Epilepsy, caused by a benign brain tumor.

"Great." I said plainly, sinking onto the floor.

"What's wrong Nee-chan?" Haruhi asked.

"Saki, are you ok, are you getting a migraine?" Dr. Mire asked.

"No, I'm fine physically, but Mori has a copy of my diagnosis from your file. The guys know." I said in a small voice as I tried to blink back the tears.

"Oh god."


End file.
